Short Stories of K-on!
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Seperti judulnya, cerita ini berisi beberapa cerita fanfic pendek dari K-On!


**Short Stories of K-on!**

Disclaimer :

**K-on! © Kakifly**

**Short Stories of K-on! ** ** Kimidori Hana**

Genre :

**Humor, Music, School Life**

Rated :

**K**

Character:

Yui, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi, Azusa, Ui

* * *

-Catatan Penulis-

Happy reading 'n enjoy, minna!  
######\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/######

* * *

  
_**-Pekerjaan Rumah-**_

"Ah!" teriak Yui panik.

"Ada apa Yui?" tanya Mio yang juga ikut panik.

"Aku lupa membawa PR bahasa inggrisku!" jawab Yui dengan muka pucat.

"Gawat! Yui, kalau kau tidak membawanya, bisa-bisa kau dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Akibara-sensei," ucap Ritsu mencoba menakut-nakuti Yui yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Hii..." Mio segera menutup telinganya takut.

"Kenapa kau yang takut, woi?" komentar Ritsu.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Ricchan?" tanya Yui yang sama takutnya dengan Mio. Semua siswa di sekolah juga tahu siapa Akibara-sensei itu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani melawan ataupun berbuat masalah dengannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ritsu malah mendramatisir keadaan dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"Mugi...chan?" Yui mencoba meminta bantuan Mugi, kepalanya sedikit-sedikit bergeser saat menghadap Mugi. Tapi sama seperti Ritsu, Mugi juga malah mendramatisir keadaan. Yui semakin terpuruk dibuatnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap Yui yang putus asa. Mio hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tiga sahabatnya ini.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan!" panggil seseorang pelan dibalik pintu kelas.

"Oh, Ui-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Mio yang kebetulan menyadari keberadaan Ui.

"Onee-chan," ucapnya pelan sambil menunjuk Yui.

Mengerti maksud ucapan Ui, Mio segera memanggil Yui. Ia menggerakan dagunya, memberitahu keberadaan Ui. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yui berlari menuju Ui dan langsung memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. Untuk sementara, sepertinya ia lupa dengan ancaman yang menunggunya tadi.

"O-onee-chan..." Yui melepas pelukannya, takut kalau adik kesayangannya itu mati kehabisan nafas karenanya.

"Ini," Ui menyodorkan sebuah buku kepada Yui. Yui menatap buku itu sebentar, sebelum senyuman lebar terpancar di wajahnya. Segera saja Yui memeluk kembali adik sekaligus dewi penyelamatnya, akhirnya ia bernafas lega karena terbebas dari 'neraka'.

"Arigatou Ui..."

Yui menghampiri teman-temannya setelah puas memeluk adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Ritsu yang dari tadi menakut-nakutinya.

"Ui-chan adik yang baik ya?" ucap Mugi tersenyum lembut.

"Yui, kau beruntung punya Ui. Andai aku punya adik yang bisa diandalkan sepertinya," Ritsu hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Ma, setidaknya sekarang kau aman," ucap Mio ikut senang.

"Hehe... Yup! Semuanya sudah selesai dengan sempurna!" Dengan penuh percaya diri, Yui membuka tiap halaman buku miliknya. Mencari PR yang –ia rasa- sudah dikerjakan.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa Yui?" tanya Mio bingung.

"Mi-mio-chan... aku lupa mengerjakan PR-nya!"

#Gubrak

.

.

.

_**-Lirik-**_

"...terimakasih untuk musik yang mempertemukan kit- Ittai! Mio Brutal." Ritsu hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan Mio.

"Aku bilang jangan membacanya!" ucap Mio marah sambil merebut sebuah kertas dari tangan Ritsu.

"Kau memberikan lirik baru ini padaku untuk dibaca 'kan?" Ritsu agak sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya kesal.

"Maksudku, kau jangan membacanya keras-keras!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lebih efisien kalau aku yang membacanya, lalu mereka yang mendengarnya. Sekali tepuk, tiga lalat dapat!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu apa? kau malu?"

"Bukan! Iya... sedikit. Maksudku bukan seperti itu!"

"Kau tadi mengakuinya!"

"Iya, tapi masalah sebenarnya bukan itu!"

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini," ucap Mio menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Kalau tidak disini, lalu dimana?" Ritsu masih menaikan nada bicaranya, membuat Mio yang tadi sudah agak tenang terpancing kembali.

"Pokoknya tidak disini!"

"Jadi kau maunya dimana? Taman, pantai, cafe, atau villa?"

"Tidak harus sejauh itu juga!"

"Lalu dimana?"

"Maksudku bukan masalah tempat, tapi dalam 'keadaan' seperti ini!"

"Ah~ aku tidak mengerti!"

"Wah wah... Ricchan, Mio-chan."

Mugi sibuk sendiri dengan imajinasinya tentang Ritsu dan Mio. Sementara Yui sibuk dengan makanannya. Azusa berusaha tenang dan tidak ikut campur, walaupun ada rasa ingin menghentikan adu argumen yang menurutnya tidak berguna ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar lupa atau apa?"

"APA? aku bukan nenek-nenek! Memangnya apa yang aku lupakan?" balas Ritsu tidak terima.

"Kalau bukan nenek-nenek lalu apa? kenapa kau bisa lupa hal sepenting ini?"

"Karena itu, aku tanya apa yang aku lupakan?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dalam 'keadaan' seperti ini!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti keadaan!"

Ritsu memandang Mugi dan Yui yang sibuk masing-masing. Pandangannya seperti bilang 'apa yang salah?'. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tidak mau ikut campur. Ritsu hanya berdecih kesal. Walaupun Mugi dan Yui tahu alasan Mio bersikeras seperti itu, tapi mereka hanya diam saja. Bagi mereka melihat Ritsu dan Mio seperti ini adalah hiburan tersendiri. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Azusa, pandangannya sama seperti tadi.

Azusa sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan alasan yang dibuat Mio. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diliputi rasa penasaran Azusa pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ano... sebenarnya... ada apa ini?"

"Azusa kau juga tidak tahu?" taya Ritsu.

Tett tett tett...

"Ah, sudah bel. Senpai semua, aku duluan ya?" pamit Azusa bergegas menuju kelasnya. Walaupun rasa penasaran masih jelas terpancar diwajahnya.

"Ah~ kenapa kau tidak bilang dengan cepat? Azusa jadi pergi 'kan?" komentar Ritsu melihat kepergian kouhai-nya itu. Mio mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, badannya agak bergetar menahan kesal yang dari tadi tertumpuk.

"Justru... justru... JUSTRU KARENA LIRIK INI HADIAH KELULUSAN KITA UNTUK AZUSA!"

"Huh...?"

Tukk!

"Go-GOMENNASAIIIIIIII..."

Sekali lagi Ritsu mendapat hadiah spesial dari Mio. Dan... sepertinya mereka harus membuat ulang liriknya...

.

.

.

**-Gitar-nya orang kidal-**

"Ah, bagian ini susah sekali!" keluh Yui yang sedari tadi gagal memainkan alat musiknya dengan benar.

"Senpai, yang ini ascending, lalu pada bagian arpeggio ini, kau harus menggeran jarimu lebih cepat dan yang ini akan lebih mudah kalau di pull off," ucap Azusa berusaha mengajarkan Yui.

"Ascending? Arpeggio? Pull off?"

"Ah, ascending itu Bergerak dari nada rendah ke nada tinggi. Arpeggio yaitu _Chord _yang dimainkan dengan membunyikan nadanya secara berurutan satu-persatu atau tidak bersamaan. Lalu pull off itu teknik memetik satu nada dan kemudian membunyikan nada lain dengan mengangkat jari dari nada pertama. Pertama kau-"

"...?"

"Tenang Azusa, kepala Yui tidak bisa memproses lebih banyak dari pada itu!" Mio segera memotong penjelasan Azusa, dan dengan segera menghampiri Yui yang hanya berdiri dengan kepala yang hank over.

"Ah maaf," ucap Azusa merasa bersalah melihat keadaan senpainya itu.

"Yui, pinjam gitarmu!" ucap Mio.

"Eh?" Walaupun sedikit bingung, akhirnya Yui meminjamkan gitarnya pada Mio.

"Mio-senpai tapi gitar itu 'kan..."

"Bukan untuk orang kidal 'kan?" potong Mio segera. Mio pun memakai gitar itu secara terbalik.

"Oh! Kalau dibalikan, jadi seperti gitar kidal," ucap Azusa yang mengerti maksud Mio. Mio hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Nah Yui, asceding itu yang seperti ini," ucap Mio sambil memainkan gitar, mempraktekan apa yang tadi ia sebutkan. Yui memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Karena gitarnya terbalik, jadi cara memainkan gitarnya juga terbalik. Oh begitu!" komentar Azusa pada permainan gitar Mio.

"Lalu, arpeggio itu seperi ini."

Jreng... jreng...

"Oh~" Sepertinya Yui mulai mengerti penjelasan yang dilakukan Mio.

"Dan terakhir pull off, kau hanya perlu mengangkat satu atau beberapa jarimu dari nada yang sebelumnya..."

Jrengg... jrengg...

"Mengerti?" tanya Mio setelah selesai menjelaskan istilah-istilah gitar tadi, lalu menyerahkan kembali gitarnya pada Yui.

"Sangat, kapten!" jawab Yui percaya diri.

"Azusa, Yui itu tipe orang yang tidak bisa belajar secara teori, tapi harus langsung dipraktekan," ucap Mio, menerangkan kepada Azusa –selaku anggota baru- cara untuk mengajari Yui.

"Oh begitu. Tapi, Mio-senpai ternyata bisa bermain gitar juga ya. Selain itu, kau juga tahu banyak istilah-istilah dalam gitar," ucap Azusa kagum.

"Gitar dan bass itu tidak jauh beda 'kan? Aku hanya membaca istilah-istilah gitar tadi dari buku."

"Eh... Mio-senpai tertarik pada gitar juga ternyata."

"Hanya kebetulan saja. Waktu kelas satu, Yui baru belajar gitar, dan diantara kami tidak ada yang tahu banyak tentang gitar, makanya aku membaca beberapa teknik dan cara memainkan gitar. Kau tahu 'kan, tak mungkin menyuruh Yui membaca semua itu?"

"Ah~ aku mengerti."

"Yui, coba kamu mainkan yang tadi aku tunjukan!" peritah Mio, setelah Yui selesai memakai kembali gitarnya.

"Roger! Eto..."

Jreng... jreng... jreng...

"Y-ya, memang sama persis seperti yang aku praktekan, tapi... lakukan saja seperti biasanya, jangan dibalik!" ucap Mio mengkoreksi permainan Yui.

"Eh? Bukankah Mio-chan juga melakukannya seperti ini?"

"Itu karena aku membalikan gitarnya, jadi aku juga harus bermain secara terbalik. Tapi, kalau kau memakai gitarnya tidak dibalik, permainanmu juga tidak usah dibalikan!"

"Eeeh?"

"Ingat, kau bermain saja sama seperti sebelum aku mengajarimu tadi."

"..."

"K-kenapa Yui?" tanya Mio khawatir –pada dirinya sendiri- yang melihat Yui hanya diam saja.

"Aku lupa. Hehe..." ucapnya polos.

Kenangan buruk kembali berkeliaran dipikiran Mio. Ia masih ingat betul saat mengajari Yui gitar pertama kali. Ia lupa semua chord yang sudah dia hafal hanya karena kebanyakan belajar tentang X dan Y. Alhasil Mio harus mengajarinya dari awal sekali lagi. Dan sekarang...

"HEEE... tung- Yui, kau jangan bercanda! Lakukan saja seperti biasa. Ok!"

"Seperti biasa ya..."

"Ya!" Mio menjawab dengan senang. Mungkin masih ada harapan baginya.

"Seperti biasa... seperti apa ya?"

#gubrak

"Y-yui, kalau tidak bisa yang biasa, coba balik gitarnya, dan mainkan seperti tadi!" Mio belum menyerah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sejarah terulang lagi.

"Begini?" Sesuai perintah, Yui membalikan gitarnya.

"Ya. Sekarang coba mainkan!"

"Emh... eeemh... eeemh... jariku!"

Terdengar tawa cekikikan dari belakang saat menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Yui dan Mio. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ritsu dan Mugi, tak heran, karena mereka sudah menyaksikan kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Azusa hanya diam saja mengamati.

"A-ano... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Azusa yang benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Suara tawa dari keduanya semakin nyaring saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Azusa, membuat Azusa tambah bingung.

"Mio-chan, aku tidak bisa bermain kalau gitarnya terbalik seperti ini," komentar Yui yang kelihatan sangat kesulitan memainkan gitarnya. Mio hanya bisa menelan ludah. Firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya.

"Y-yui untuk memastikan saja, chord F itu yang mana?"

Pertanyaan terakhir yang menentukan apakan nasib baik atau buruk yang akan menghampirinya. Yui hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hehe... aku lupa..." jawaban polos Yui membuat Mio beku ditempat.

Ritsu menghampiri Mio yang hanya diam saja. Ia memegang pundak Mio sebagai tanda simpati. Walaupun dalam hati, ia senang luar biasa.

"Ganbatta ne Mio-cwan!" ucap Ritsu sebelum keluar dari ruangan klub. Tawa masih menyertai kepergian Ritsu saat meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Mio-chan, fight!" ucap Mugi menirukan gaya Ritsu.

"A-ano..." Satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi, Azusa, merasa khawatir pada Mio yang hanya diam saja.

"Ini bukan salah Azusa-chan, jadi jangan khawatir. Serahkan saja semuanya pada Mio-chan. Ok?" Dengan begitu, Mugi dan Azusa –yang dipaksa Mugi- pun meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Tung- MOO... AKUTIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYENTUH BARANG YANG BUKAN KIDAL LAGI!"

**######\(~o^)/\(^-^)/\(^o^)/\(^-^)/\(^o~)/######**  
-Fin-

* * *

  
Link Forum: ht*tps:/8/oniichan*.us*/threads/fanfic-short-stories-of-k-on.2030/ 


End file.
